


none of them matter to me (except you)

by aspartaeme



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, seriously this is just sappy and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspartaeme/pseuds/aspartaeme
Summary: He whispershappy Halloween, baby, the exact same moment Billy exhales ahappy anniversary, pretty boy, and.Steve isveryconfused.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 14
Kudos: 183





	none of them matter to me (except you)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on a whim to distract myself from the pure angst my current wip is, and because these boys were celebrating their 35th anniversary this halloween and i wanted to see them soft and happy and in love
> 
> title is from sesame syrup by cigarettes after sex, which is what i was listening to while writing this, so. it's sappy, y'all

It's October 31, 1986, and it's the first time they’re spending Halloween in their place, the place that belongs to _them_, and Steve wakes up first, looks at Billy sleeping soundly next to him, can't help himself, leans in. 

He brushes his lips against Billy's, and Billy starts waking up, kisses back, softly, eyelashes fluttering and mouth curving in the corners, and Steve loves him _so much_, and. 

He whispers _happy Halloween, baby_, the exact same moment Billy exhales a _happy anniversary, pretty boy_, and. 

Steve is _very_ confused. Like. _What?_

‘What?’ he says, because he's pretty sure he's missing _something_, some important piece of the puzzle, and the answer should be right in front of him, and. It's not. 

Billy opens his eyes, and Steve forgets to be confused for a moment, loses his breath instead, and then Billy smiles at him, and Steve is pretty sure he's never getting it back. 

‘It's Halloween, sweetheart,’ Billy says, and Steve loses his mind just a tiny bit more. ‘The day we fell in love.’ 

And like. _What?_

And then suddenly, _thunder_ \- 

‘Tina’s party,’ he breathes, and it's something close to an apocalyptic explosion, that Billy thinks of that party, that night, that _look_, as their first strike, _one hit and you're down_. 

He's not - _wrong_, per se. It was a hit, alright. But Steve needs to _know_, because four-letter words are not their _thing_, for either of them, and they hadn't exchanged the one that matters for - months after the first hit, the first kiss, the first _mine_, and. 

Steve needs to _know_. 

‘Was that when - when you _knew?_ ’ he asks, and his voice is out of breath, and it's been this way since Tina’s party, and _bullshit_ has _nothing_ to do with it, and. ‘Baby, was it?’ 

Billy's eyes are shining, and full of _something_, and. He cups Steve's face, and he's allowed to be soft now, he's allowing _himself_ to be, says, ‘From the first moment, Stevie. I knew I was yours.’ 

And Steve - can't help it, starts laughing, because it's so _them_, it's so _typical_ that their anniversary would be on _this_ day, that the first time Steve heard his name coming out of Billy's lips was on Halloween, two years ago, and Steve's life hasn't been the same since, and that has _everything_ to do with it. 

And they have a lot of firsts, but this is _the first_ first, back when Steve wasn't Billy's, but Billy was his, and. 

Billy's laughing too, because he _gets it_, because they're in love, because they've got all the time in the world, and Steve crashes their mouths together, morning breath and all, makes them share oxygen the way they share their lives, and they don't say it a lot, but. 

‘Happy anniversary, asshole. I love you. Let’s go eat some candy.’ 

Billy's smile eclipses the sun. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://aspartaeme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
